role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Magma
Alien Magma (マグマ星人 Maguma Seijin) is a cat-like alien from the planet Magma and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Magma is ruthless, harsh and destructive alien conqueror, seeking out to cause devastation and to ruin lives. While sometimes having some light comical moments, Alien Magma is for the most part a very serious and stoic alien; although isn't far from showing his angry wrath on the battlefield. History Debut: Dinner at the Monster Bar! Alien Magma was present along with Captain Battra's and Beam Missile King's attack on the Kaiju Sakaba. Alien Magma asked what was the point of attacking the tavern, to which Captain Battra told him that it was because of the Baltans. Alien Magma went along with it, given that he at least would be able to cause some destruction and looting. As they approached the tavern, Alien Magma landed down and fought off against Biollante (TKT). Alien Magma then rushed at Biollante, swinging his Magma Saber at her; Biollante then whipped her vines at him in retaliation. Alien Magma then fired an energy beam at her, hitting Biollante and causing her to stagger back. Biollante then fired her Emerald Prickles at Alien Magma, to which Alien Magma fired his Arrow Rays at them. Then as luck would have it, Gabara then cam in riding King Ghidorah, knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian -X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Captain Battra then ordered a retreat, as Gabara had King Ghidorah with him, so Beam Missile King, Alien Magma and Captain Battra then all fled from the battle, having lost. The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? As the S.S. Bootylicious flew in the air above the Carribbean sea, Alien Magma talked to Beam Missile King and Captain Battra. Alien Magma asked Captain Battra what they should do now, to which Captain Battra then suggested that they expand on their crew, as three pirates to him wasn't enough. Alien Magma liked this idea and then asked where could they find more recruits; to which Captain Battra then said that he actually already had some new recruits hired already and ordered Alien Magma to steer the ship closer to the harbor to pick them up An hour later, the four new pirate recruits were then presented and they were Hedorah (TKT), the Skeleto-Men and Mer-Ray. Alien Magma asked Captain Battra if this was seriously the best they could get, but Captain Battra answered Alien Magma that while they may have looked silly, they could fight like the dickens. Alien Magma went along with it and then he along with Beam Missile King were then ordered by Captain Battra to steer the S.S. Bootylicious to the Pacific as they was much work to be done. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Alien Magma made a cameo in the RP where he appeared along with the rest of Captain Battra's crew to search for some Easter eggs. Alien Magma also warned Captain Battra to watch out for any incoming dangers. The Tide Is Low Alien Magma appeared in the RP where he spotted TripGoji and Sevengar coming and then ordered the Skeleto-Men to open fire at the two. He eventually did succeed in shooting them down, however the two kaiju survived and then came rushing to assault their forces. Alien Magma then spotted the two (plus AkaMask and YetiMask) and then dispatched Mer-Ray to go out and get them. Alien Magma didn't appear again for the rest of the RP. Abilities & Arsenal * Energy Beam: '''Magma can fire a blue, missile-strength energy beam from his hands. * '''Arrow Ray: '''Magma can fire a series of human-sized spears from his fingers. * '''Magma Saber: '''Magma is armed with a long Pata that he can use with vast skill. ** '''Saber Beam: '''An energy 'beam fired from the Magma Saber. * '''Hook: '''When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. ** '''Hook Launch: '''When needed, Magma can launch his hook at his foes. * '''Teleportation: '''Magma is capable of teleporting long distances at will. * '''Size Change: '''When needed, Magma can change his size from a huge monster to that of a human's and back again. * '''Magmatic Chain: '''A chain that was used to restrain Astra on his left thigh. This chain is strong, so much so that it even blocked Ultraman King's own ESP powers to shatter it, forcing Astra to wear it for the remainder of his life. Trivia * Alien Magma bear a slight resemblance to Shocker Combat Men of the ''Kamen Rider franchise. * There has been a total of 8 different designs for the Alien Magma that have appeared in live action visual media. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Pirates Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)